Because It's Us
by Akitokitoa-Chan
Summary: Where Hotaro and Eru date...but not each other...Does this help them realise their feelings or drive them apart?
1. Chapter 1

"So Hotaro...what are your plans for valentine's?" Satoshi chirped as he took a seat beside me.  
"As usual..nothing" I yawned  
"Why would Oreki have plans for valentine's anyway?" Ibara asked  
"Exactly" I agreed with her  
"Well Oreki is popular nowadays you know" Satoshi nudged me and sighed.  
"Enough about that already" I scolded but he just giggled.  
"Enough of what?" A voice called and we turned to see Chitanda by the door.  
"Good evening Chi-chan" Ibara beamed and she smiled as she walked to her seat  
"Good evening Mayaka san,Fukube san,Oreki san" She said as she took her place.  
We greeted her back and I really hoped the topic wouldnt be brought up but huh...how did I allow myself to have that expectation  
"We were talking about Oreki having 'plans' on Valentine's day" Ibara grinned as she looked to me  
"Huh...could it be that...Oreki san..has a girlfriend?" Chitanda asked,not meeting my .  
"I'm definitely not" I announced and Satoshi burst out laughing.  
"It wouldve been funny to think that there would be some girl who would like Hotaro..but now..It's hard to believe that there is" Satoshi said  
"EH?!"Ibara and Chitanda exclaimed in unison.  
"SATOSHI!"  
"Sorry Hotaro" He chuckeld as I glared at him.  
"Someone likes Oreki?!" Ibara asked and I sighed  
"Yup...he got confessed to yesterday" Satoshi blurt out and I hit him  
"Stop revealing everything" I scolded  
"S-Someone confessed to Oreki san?" Chitanda looked at me,uneasily  
"Well yeah..." I blushed at how intently she was looking at me.  
"Come to think of it...even Chi-chan got confessed to last week" Ibara said as Chitanda jumped in her seat.  
Confessed to?Thats normal for her...  
"Mayaka san you were not supposed to tell" Chitanda panicked  
"Well its like any other confession to you isnt it Chi-chan?" Ibara said and Chitanda quieted down.  
"Chitanda...it is normal for you...isnt it...then why are you." I felt myself speaking...her flustering over something like this..makes me a little uncomfortable.  
"We-Well yeah...but..Yuuya-san-"  
"Yuuya yamada?!" Ibara and Satoshi asked,surprised and Chitanda nodded.  
"Yuuya...who is that?" I asked and they turned to me  
"Y-Yuuya Yamada...he is the schools hearthrob.."Ibara staggered  
"Most intelligent,most handsome and the kindest guy...he has rejected 100s of confessions...and to think that HE confessed to Chitanda san..."Satoshi awed  
Eh...that popular..  
I turn to Chitanda ...who was...blushing furiously.  
"C-C-Chitanda..do you ..like him?" I asked,my throat running dry  
"Eh ah I...I.."  
Whats this feeling?  
"I dont know" She said  
"T-T-Then are you gonna consider him?" Ibara asked  
"Well I ugh yeah..I might-"  
"On what basis are you gonna consider a guy you've never met" I asked and she gasped  
"Well I've talked to him a couple of times as he is in my classroom...and he is really sweet and helpful-"  
"So is that what you are basing your decision on?"  
"Well..yes...I mean...Yuuya-san isnt a bad person ...he is pretty lively-"  
"So you dont like dull people?" I questioned her yet again  
My mind wasnt on the right track right now  
"No thats not what I meant-"  
"Then him being cheerful is enough for you to date him?"  
"Oi Hotaro what are you saying-"  
"Why are speaking this way to me?" Chitanda asked  
"Its because you are not thinking straight and willing to date any random kid who is just what..sweet to you?..I dont trust such guys"  
"You are wrong Oreki san..Yuuya san is sweet and caring and definitely not the type who you think he is"  
"Well then why dont you go ahead and date him"  
"Maybe I will...and I will prove you wrong" She said  
"Wait Chitanda san you dont mean it-"  
"Sure do try..."  
"I-I'm really hating the way you are behaving Oreki san" She scolded.  
"I dont care!I have someone who doesnt hate me"  
"You mean the girl who confessed to you? Okay...go then...why dont you make her your girlfriend if she likes you much more than me?"  
"Sure thing..and have fun with Yuuya...dont come crying to me if he breaks your heart" I said as she packed her things  
"I'd choose Yuuya san anytime over you Oreki san" she said and left,her words piercing me

She left the room  
Tch.  
I kicked the chair and packed my stuff.  
"Hotaro How could you speak like that with-"  
"Do you think she was being reasonable?!" I asked and they exchanged looks  
"Well no..but still-"  
"Then I cant help it!" I said and stormed outside the room.  
There's something I need to do.

Satoshi POV  
The clubroom was unusually quiet today...filled with awkwardness..  
I looked at Hotaro and then at Chitanda san..  
They werent stealing glances at each other like usual  
I gotta do something about this..  
"Ah Mayaka ...I need your help in the library..can you come with?" I said,hoping she would understand.  
"Eh...But I have work-"  
This girl  
"Mayaka...just come...I'll be lost without your help" I said and caught her hand  
"E-eh..okay..see you guys later" She said as I pulled her out of the room,leaving the two alone.  
I hope to God they talk it out.

Oreki POV  
Damn that Satoshi..leaving us alone like this.  
I glanced at her  
She was quietly doing her work...  
Agh I feel guilty..I over-reacted...  
I need to talk to her.  
"Chitanda-"  
"Oreki san-"  
...we spoke at the same time  
"You go first" she said  
"Eh ah..well..I'm really sorry for yesterday" I said  
"M-Me too Oreki san...I over-reacted and said some mean things to you"  
"No ugh I was being insensitive and all ...Im really sorry" I said  
"Well Applogies taken...would you mind taking mine?" She smiled  
"Oh ah..yes..." I said,looking away and she giggled.  
"Well..do you wanna call them in?" I asked her and she nodded  
"Satoshi! Ibara! You can come in now" I shouted and the door slid open  
"Ah hehehe...you guys knew eh?" Satoshi took his seat as he scratched his head  
"Well Mayaka-sans shadow was visible" Chitanda said and they sighed in defeat.  
"So...wanna go watch a movie this sunday?" Satoshi proposed  
"Sorry Fukube san..I have plans this sunday" Chitanda said  
"Eh.."  
"I too am busy this sunday" I said  
"Whaa-"  
"Yeah...I..have a date with my girlfriend" I said  
The clubroom went silent  
"H-Hotaro...did you by any chance-"  
"Yeah...I accepted Remi" I said,shocking everyone.  
"R-Remi?KUROSAKI SAN?" Ibara asked  
"You mean..that really pretty and smart girl from Mayakas class?" Satoshi asked  
"Well yeah" He said  
"Hotaro definitely got more than what he deserves" Satoshi sighed  
"Well then I guess its just you,Mayaka and I chitanda san" he said  
"Oh ugh well I too kind of..have...plans" She said,blushing.  
"You too!?"  
"H-Hai...Yuuya san and I will be going out on sunday...sorry" Chitanda said  
Of course  
She was serious yesterday  
I too was...  
I shouldnt interfere...  
But..this heavy feeling in my heart..  
*Beep*  
I check my phone  
"Im leaving early today.." I announced as I got up  
"Oh that reminds me...Are you gonna pass by the library Oreki san?" Chitanda asked  
"No..why?"  
"Well I hoped you would give this book to Yuuya kun at the library...Its fine...I'll go " She said and went ahead.  
"See you tomorrow Satoshi,Ibara" I said  
"Oh ugh yeah..bye" Satoshi said as Ibara waved  
I left the room.

Satoshi POV  
He left the room...probably to go meet Kurosaki san..  
"Seems like they are gonna be busy with their live life...Although I thought Oreki wouldnt have one-"  
"Mayaka...dont you think..that they shouldnt have..started dating others..?..It really shouldnt be like this.." I said  
I definitely do not like this  
Them being so apart yet close  
"Well..yeah...but...it doesnt seem to affect them much..plus..we shouldnt interfere" She replied.  
"But...I always thought they would end up together..."  
"I did too...but we cant help it now can we...we can just wait for them to realise it on their own.." Mayaka said  
"Its been one whole year and its so obvious that the two of them like each other ...has anything happened?It hasnt...do you think they will realise it anytime soon?" I demanded  
"Fuku-chan calm down...lets wait..okay?" She asked as she patted my head,looking at me with upturned eyes.  
I blushed and looked away..this girl..  
I sighed  
"Okay..but just a while" I said and she smiled warmly.  
"Okay "  
Arghh  
Hotaro..Chitanda san...please..  
.


	2. Chapter 2

"What is this...a triple date?" I asked lazily on seeing the crowd gathered here today..  
Me,Chitanda,Satoshi,Ibara and...  
"Yes it is..I thought it would be a good thing to invite Kurosaki san and Yamada san so that we all can get to know each other...right Kurosaki san..yamada san?" Satoshi chirped  
"Haii..I'm Remi kurosaki,Im glad to meet you all"Remi replied  
"Im Yuuya Yamada..I was excited to meet Eru chan's friends" Yuuya said  
This is gonna be tiresome..  
"Shall we go then?" Chitanda said rather enthusiastically  
Argh...Satoshi mustve lured her in.  
I sighed..  
"Chitanda..lets go buy the snacks" I said and she nodded  
"Oreki kun wait" Yuuya called  
"What is it?" I asked  
"I'll accompany Eru chan..you guys can go ahead..." He said as he took her side..  
Oh.. yeah...  
"Uh yeah okay..."  
"So what do you guys want"  
"A coke!"  
"Nachos"  
"Popcorn and coke"  
"Large coke and 2 burgers" I said  
"Eh..Hotaro kun...are you that hungry?" Remi asked  
"No...One is for Chitanda..she is too shy to ask-"  
"Oreki san you let out my secret" Chitanda pouted  
"If I hadnt you wouldve just starved yourself by eating some sandwich" I said  
"Eru chan...you shouldnt be shy..you can tell me..Im your boyfriend after all" He said and she blushed  
"S-Sorry Yuuya san" she said  
"Chitanda san...its not unusual for a girl to eat so much..no one is gonna laugh at you" Remi cheered and Chitanda smiled  
"H-Hai...lets go then Yuuya san" Chitanda said and went to order  
"Ah wait..could you guys repeat the items?"  
"Its fine..chitanda remembers them" I said  
"Eh..but I couldnt even hear you all properly-"  
"Yamada san...One thing I know about Chitanda is that her senses are too keen...you can go" I sighed and he laughed  
"You two sure seem close" He said and left  
Of course we are close..  
"Hotaro kun...how do you know so much about her?" Remi asked as she curled her hand into mine..  
Thanks to chitanda...I stopped getting flustered at a girls touch  
"Well-"  
"Hotaro and Chitanda san are best friends you see..very close to each other..so close that people wondered why they werent dating" Satoshi blabbered.  
"SATOSHI!-"  
"Well maybe cuz Chitanda san failed to notice how undeniably attractive Hotaro kun is,Fu-ku-be kun" She said,making me blush..  
Thats a first..  
But...I could feel some sort of static in the air..especially between Satoshi and Remi..  
A shiver running down my spine  
"W-Well Remi san...Fuku-chan...lets go in .." Ibara said,trying to break the awkwardness.  
Good going Ibarai

Eru POV.  
"You and Oreki kun seem close" Yuuyaa san said as we took the order  
"Yeah...guess we are..." I said  
"He seems to have special place in your heat" he said  
"Ah well..I dont know..maybe..he has helped me alot..and is always rooting for me...yeah..he has a special place" I smiled  
"Well is it wrong to hope that I can one day take that special place?" He asked me and I blushed  
"I know that Eru chan doesnt like me that way..doesnt even know me properly...but I would like to...can I be your special person Eru chan?" He asked and I felt a up my cheeks.  
"H-Hai" I replied and he chuckled  
"You are really cute Eru chan" he said as we walked to our screen.  
Ah...everything around him is so bright...  
No wonder he is the hearthrob of the school  
And...special person huh..  
Oreki san..

I see everyone seated and walk to my seat  
"Eru chan..where are you goin?" Yuuya san asked me  
"Eh...to my seat" I said,pointing to the seat beside Oreki san as always  
"Eru chan...Kurosaki san should be sitting there...you can sit beside me..right?" He asked  
Eh..but...AH!  
I walked to the end of the row..  
"Oh Gomennasai...I did it out of habit" I apologized and took my seat beside Yuuya san...  
Ah I feel so embarassed..  
I always sit beside Oreki san that is why ..  
I sigh..and the movie began  
Suddenly I felt another hand on mine..  
"Yuuya san-"  
He hushed me..pressibg a finger against his lips as his hands gently held mine.  
"H-Hai" I said and tried to concentrate on the movie but faild miserably..  
I could only think about his hand...  
Somehow...I was just not used to this...  
His hand is different.  
Its colder and a little softer...  
Oreki sans hands are a little rough and warm..and safe..  
I shook my head..  
Stop thinking and just see the movie  
See the movie.

OREKI POV  
Remi really was the lovey dovey type..  
She wanted hold hands constantly..but I guess I didnt mind.  
And now as we all walked to the station from the theatre after a very disappointing movie..Remi and Satoshi just wouldnt stop glaring at each other...just what was up with them  
The train soon arrived and as the doors opened...we could see how crowded the train was..  
We got in one by one..trying to fit in...  
"Chi-chan..come on in" Ibara said as she tried to keep her balance  
Chitanda just smiled..  
"It will be very incovenient considering how much space there is Mayaka san...I'll just walk home from here" She said  
Agh this girl..always thinking about how NOT to cause incovenience  
Its true...there is barely any space to stand...we'd just suffocate that way...but Chitanda walking back home...  
Its already 8..  
This is why I didnt want a movie in the evening..  
"Thank you for today everyone" She bowed  
"Bye then Eru chan" Yuuya said.  
What,!  
Isnt he worried...  
She walked to the stairs..  
I followed her steps..  
The clock was ticking..  
The station was empty  
The sun had set...  
The doors were closing..  
Her footsteps echoing through the emp  
And my legs immediately moved..And I jumped out onto the platform..surprising everybody  
I turned to look at everybody's surprised faces as the train left the station..  
I sighed  
Goddamnit  
"Chitanda!" I called and she stopped  
"Eh...OREKI SAN?!"  
I walked to her side  
"Its late...I'll drop you home" I said  
"But there is no need...its a long walk for you anyway" She said  
"But its already 8-"  
"Oreki san..I can walk home..please dont worry ..now please go walk in the other direction" She said as she guided me to the crossroads outside the station  
"Chitanda-"  
"Bye Bye Oreki san" She waved and ran in the opposite direction  
Argh this girl...

Chitanda POV  
It really was a surprise..  
He actually got off the train  
I giggled at the thought of Oreki san worrying about me..How cute..  
I hummed as I walked ..when I heard a whistle..  
I turned to it..to see a bunch of guys..  
I quickly averted my gaze and chose to ignore them...but I heard their footsteps a few meters behind me..  
"Hey miss...mind joining us...we are going on a little trek in the mountains"  
It was scaring me  
I fastened my pace but they did so too..  
I started running..panicking but I heard them closing in on me...and suddenly I-  
I gasped,getting away from the person I had run into..  
"O-Oreki san.."  
"Hey wait!" I heard a guy from the group call me  
On instinct I grabbed Oreki sans hand..scared..moving closer to him.  
"Oh she is with someone...I think we should go" I heard them whisper...but I also heard a grit of teeth..coming from Oreki san..  
And as their footsteps went as far as possible from us..my heart beat came into control..,letting go of his hand  
"Oreki san-"  
He grabbed my hand  
"I told you I'd drop you , IDIOT!" He scolded  
"G-Gomennasai..Oreki san" I bowed my head as he sighed  
"H-How did you appear before me...Oreki san?" I asked  
"Did you think Id just leave you?I took a shortcut" He said and I smiled  
"Well then Thank you Oreki san" I said  
"Yeah yeah" He blushed  
I chuckled  
How cute

Satoshi POV  
"Whaa- Fukube Kun,Oreki kun just leaped out the train-" Yamato san panicked  
"Yamato san...He was just worried about Chitanda san...let them be-"  
"But Eru chan said she was fine"  
"Well then I guess Hotaro can read between the lines..so I hope ypu can calm down..Chitanda san will ve safe in his hands.." I said,wondering about how far his two friends had reached..  
"Well that is what I love about Hotaro kun" Kurosaki san said  
This girl  
"Can you stop praising him so much?" I asked rather impatiently  
I dont like it when she does these extra actions  
"Oh are you jealous that I can freely praise him and you cant?"Kurosaki san asked  
"What?!".  
"What?! Fukube kun?! Are you gay?"Yamato joined in  
"HE SURE AS HELL IS NOT" Mayaka screamed and the two got silent.

I laughed  
This girl.  
"Its fine Mayaka..." I patted her head and she looked away.  
" ...are you two like THAT?" Kurosaki san asked me .  
I blushed.  
"No ...Well I ugh-"  
"So who confessed first?" Yamada san asked  
"Um I-"  
"Stop it you two...you are making fuku-chan uncomfortable" Mayaka defended me yet again and a wave of relief washed over me  
I giggled  
"That is our secret" I smiled and she blushed cutely.  
"Fuku chan!"  
"Calm down Ibara san" Yamada san said as he chuckled  
"Well this proves you arent gay" Kurosaki san said and laughed  
Arghh  
She gets on my nerves

Oreki POV  
We walk towards her door and she turns to me  
"Thank you for dropping me..Oreki san...would you like to come in and eat something?" She asked politely  
"Its fine..gotta get back home.."  
"But-But arent you hungry?" She asked  
"Chitanda...Im fine...just go in already" I said  
"Eru?" A voice called and we turned to it  
"D-Dad! Good evening" bowed  
"Is there a reason you are this late Eru?" He asked  
Strict eh  
"Well it was the rush hour and didnt find any place so I had to walk home" she replied  
"And this young man here..who are you?" He turned to me  
I straightened my stance  
"I'm Oreki Hotaro ,Chitandas friend..I'm just dropping her off...I'll get going now" I said  
I wanted to exit this hostile auro of his  
"See you Chitanda" I said and turned to keave but he grabbed my shoulder  
"Why dont you come in for a drink...Oreki kun?" He asked me and I gulped  
I forced a smile  
"S-Sure"


End file.
